


Ma'at

by Pomme_Empoisonnee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Edward, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Light Angst, Parents Winry and Edward, Supernatural Elements, Van's souls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Pomme_Empoisonnee
Summary: Tres historias en el universo de FMA:En el pasado, Hohenheim está aterrado de convertirse en padre, en el presente, Roy y Riza le ponen un nombre por fin a lo que son y, en el futuro, Edward y Winry están listos para seguir adelante.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Ma'at

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las almas dentro de Hohenheim siempre tienen algo que decir, pero todavía más cuando queda claro que no sabe cómo ser padre de un recién nacido y todos quieren opinar.

—Es muy hermoso, Van —dice Ayrami, la panadera, cuando se inclina sobre el cesto de madera, hecho con alquimia, para levantar a Edward, quien no tiene más de tres semanas de edad, y alimentarlo, como le encomendó Trisha, incluso instruyéndolo en el arte de cómo hacerlo adecuadamente, antes de partir al mercado del pueblo con Sarah Rockbell para hacer las compras de sus respectivas familias. 

Es un día soleado y el aroma de la tierra, mojada y fértil, se cuela por las ventanas abiertas de toda la casa, que también dejan pasar un fresco aire matinal, salpicado de mariposas y libélulas.

Los brazos le tiemblan bajo el peso, casi inexistente, de su primogénito, temerosos de cometer cualquier error que pueda poner en peligro a la pequeña criatura —vaya, todas las veces que ha pensado en él de esa manera, prácticamente desde que Trisha le reveló su embarazo, sin tener idea de que, en el futuro, la mera palabra será el principal motivo de disgusto del irascible muchacho— y terminar con la felicidad que prácticamente comenzó a bullir en su pecho desde que lo oyó gritarle por primera vez a la vida…

Ante su zozobra, las mujeres en su interior se apiadan de él y tratan de echarle una mano, todas apiñándose alrededor de un corro abultado y empujándose la una a la otra, tratando de ser la primera voz mientras todas vociferan consejos y manotean hacia arriba, tratando de llamar su atención.

Sobra decir que pronto tiene un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de Amestris.

A Ayrami se suma Karmilla, la florista, pasando, entusiasmada, por encima de un puñado de almas más —masculinas, en su mayoría, por ende, ligeramente indiferentes, ya que, en Xerxes, el cuidado de los niños iba de la mano de las mujeres— para lanzarle un vistazo a Edward a través de los ojos de Van: el niño bosteza, tratando de desperezarse, a sabiendas de que es hora de la comida, abre los ojos y los fija en él atentamente.

Sus irises son tan dorados como alguna vez lo fueron los de los espíritus en su interior y, por un segundo, le resulta extraño volver a ver ese color, tan inusual para el resto de la población mundial, en otro ser que no sea él mismo, al mirarse en el espejo. 

Van se asusta al notar al niño tan concentrado en él, tan dependiente de sus acciones, pero todas las mujeres en su interior dejan salir un «¡Oww!», colectivo y embelesado, que lo hace sentir como si sus adentros fueran el epicentro de un terremoto de encanto.

— ¡Mira esas mejillas! —Exclama la florista, encantada—. Quisiera poder pellizcarlas. ¡Van, hazlo por mí! —exige, imperiosa, dando manotazos de un lado a otro, igual que si ahuyentara una mosca; innecesario, ya que Van sabe de buena fuente que todas las almas en su interior son humanas, así que no tiene que preocuparse de congraciarse con insectos u animales también.

Las personas, ya de por sí, son lo bastante complicadas, gracias.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —responde.

Aunque Trisha está al tanto de lo que ocurre dentro de él, todavía se siente avergonzado al hablar con sus eternos acompañantes delante de otros, por lo que la soledad —parcial, ya que su bebé se entera de nada, así que su presencia no cuenta— le permite un rato de libertad.

Edward se sobresalta al oír su atronadora voz en medio del silencio de la estancia, sólo interrumpido por el cantar de las aves proveniente del exterior, lo mira con reproche y, a continuación, le da un ataque de hipo que hace que el pecho se le infle cada pocos segundos.

En la parrilla, el agua en la que se calienta la botella de vidrio, llena de leche, comienza a burbujear y Van se levanta para apagar el fuego, tomarla y colocarla en el alfeizar de la ventana que hay detrás del mueble para permitir que se enfríe un poco antes de dársela. 

Edward sigue hipando al tiempo que Hohenheim se pasea por la habitación, recargándolo contra su pecho y dándole palmaditas en la espalda, canturreándole por lo bajo al tiempo que en su interior se desata una nueva revuelta de consejos, comentarios y advertencias:

— ¡No lo presiones contra tu hombro! Sólo lo empeorará —sugiere Azlip, la vieja matrona de la aldea—. Acúnalo en tu brazo. Idiota —agrega tras hacer una pausa. De todas, es la más mandona.

—Mi madre solía usar una pelusa roja. Nos la ponía en la frente a mí hermano y a mí y eso frenaba el hipo —comenta Lys, que no tiene más de catorce años.

Su hermano no vino con ella, ni nadie de su familia, en realidad. Van siente algo de afecto por ella desde la primera vez que hablaron.

—Eso suena tan poco científico. Van, dile algo —interviene el esclavo número 17, con quien solía hacerse cargo del palacio. Nunca fueron amigos, pero el sujeto se ha resignado a su suerte, a diferencia de otros, que siguen despotricando de vez en cuando.

Las mujeres lo mandan callar con un «shh» que suena como el zumbido de un panal de abejas furiosas.

Van comienza a desesperarse y Edward, mientras tanto, sigue palpitando en sus brazos, mirándolo a los ojos tan abiertamente, que es como si esperara que su padre le resuelva todos los problemas del mundo. ¿No debería ser así? ¿No se supone que está ahí para eso?

Sin embargo, se siente tan torpe y no tiene idea de qué hacer…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo es tan nuevo.

— ¡Asústalo! —Chilla Karmilla, sin dejar de lado los aspavientos—. Finge que lo dejarás caer o que lo arrojarás por la ventana: seguro funciona.

Suspira, agotado.

El cuerpo del niño es tan pequeño, que se siente como un simple saco de carne lleno de músculos, huesos y órganos que laten entre sus dedos. Puede percibir el acelerado pulso de su corazón a través de la espalda, los delicados huesos de su columna y la forma en que sus pulmones se inflan y hacen una pequeña pausa cada vez que toma aire y la inhalación se ve interrumpida por un gracioso «¡hip!».

¿Sería mucho pedir que, por una vez, todos se callen y lo dejen ingeniárselas por su cuenta?

Para su absoluta desgracia, Edward se impacienta gracias a los hipidos y comienza a llorar, añadiendo sus gritos al sinfín de palabras dentro de su cuerpo, que amenazan con enloquecerlo.

Deja que un gemido lastimero salga de entre sus labios y trata de arrullarlo igual que hacen Trisha y Pinako cuando se pone peligrosamente ruidoso, caminando de un lado a otro y dando una especie de sacudida con los brazos que parece gustarle, pero no lo consigue y eso sólo hace que Edward se irrite más.

Gruesas lágrimas cristalinas le caen por las pálidas mejillas y levanta las manos en puños a la altura del pecho, los dedos cerrados con brío, esforzándose por gritar todo lo fuerte que los pulmones le dejan. Van quiere hacer lo mismo cuando el tañido de su vocecilla le perfora los tímpanos: aunque no es más que un continuo «¡BWAAAAAHHHH!», puede traducirlo, con toda certeza, como un «¡Te llevaré al infierno conmigo, viejo!».

Bueno, al menos le queda el consuelo de que, si conserva esta actitud belicosa de grande, nadie podrá meterse con él.

Imagina que todas las almas en su interior se tapan las orejas con los dedos, como le gustaría hacer a él, cuando el bebé da un berrido inusualmente intenso.

— ¡Deja de lloriquear como él y ten cuidado al sujetarle la cabeza! —Lo reprende Matyas, el carnicero, haciéndose oír por encima de todo el ruido con su potente voz, que le recuerda el bramido de un toro enojado —. ¡Las esposas se enojan mucho si dejas que les cuelgue la cabeza! Debiste ver la tunda que Matilde me dio cuando me descubrió sujetando mal a nuestra niña…

Bien, eso tiene cierta lógica. Edward seguro se enojaría más si tuviera que intentar sostener ese pequeño cráneo por su cuenta.

¡Pero Van no es ningún idiota, eso se sabe por instinto! —y porque Pinako tuvo que enseñarle la forma correcta de cargarlo la primera vez que lo hizo—.

Sumergido en el griterío, va hacia la ventana para revisar la botella y la siente todavía caliente. Decepcionado, el cuello comienza a dolerle y las sienes le palpitan.

Trisha lo hace ver todo tan sencillo cuando está con Edward, que es casi como un talento adquirido. Ella fue hija única, por lo que nunca tuvo hermanos con quienes practicar, tampoco primos ni sobrinos, así que su único contacto con un bebé antes del nacimiento de Edward fue con Winru Rockbell, cinco meses mayor que su hijo.

Van nunca quiso cargarla, a pesar de que los Rockbell le aseguraron que no habría problema, pero, sintiéndose intimidado por la niña —y por todas las _cosas _pequeñas y vivientes, a decir verdad—, no quiso arriesgarse. Ahora piensa que debió ser más temerario.

Quizás es sólo que Winry es una niña y las niñas deben ser más tranquilas que los muchachos. A lo mejor su hijo es un demonio con piel de cordero que vino a éste mundo con el único propósito de poner a prueba su juicio y asegurarse de hacerlo desgraciado, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente en _siglos _pasados…

Tal vez sólo necesita dejar de ser un miedoso: si otros pueden, él también. Es un genio, a fin de cuentas, y antes ha tenido que vérselas contra cosas peores que un simple chiquillo llorón.

Exhala con aire cansino, sujeta la botella caliente con la mano izquierda y se concentra en quererla a una temperatura más adecuada. Siente la energía fluir por su brazo entero hasta alcanzarle la punta de los dedos y diseminarse por el cristal, el líquido en el interior.

Como cada vez que usa su alquimia maldita, todo a su alrededor huele a moléculas de oxígeno destruido y, dentro de su cuerpo, hay un remolino de color, sonido y emoción.

Aunque está al tanto de que cada vez que hace esto quema la energía de las almas que lo habitan, estas ya no le reprochan nada, sumisas ante el destino que les tocó correr. Se siente culpable, le duele y la congoja se vuelve demasiado grande en ocasiones, pero evitar usar la alquimia sería el equivalente a tratar de contener el aire a sabiendas de que lo necesita.

Inhala, dándose cuenta de que la bebida ha adquirido la temperatura apropiada y, un segundo más tarde, de que Edward ha dejado de llorar, por lo que la casa vuelve a estar enfrascada en la tranquilidad.

Incluso las almas que lo acompañan parecen haberse adormecido un poco, por lo que el zumbido de sus voces no es más que un fantasma que retumba contra sus paredes internas.

Edward lo ve a la cara un largo instante. Puede tener el color de sus ojos, pero la forma es la de Trisha e incluso parece haber heredado su doble hilera de pestañas, porque tiene demasiadas, que se baten igual que abanicos cada vez que parpadea. El niño le regala una sonrisa que lo derrite por dentro —el «¡ow!» multitudinario regresa, aunque menos enérgico que el primero— y Van aprovecha la repentina calma para meterle el chupete de la botella en la boca y hacer la única tarea que Trisha le encargó.

Edward se lo agradece dándole un manotazo en la mejilla y cerrando sus pequeñas uñas alrededor de los vellos de su barba, tirando con fuerza mientras se dedica a chupar la leche, nunca dejando de verlo a la cara como si su padre fuera el sol, la parte más vital de su reducido universo.

Generalmente, esas miradas sólo se las dedica a Trisha, así que ser el receptor de una lo pone al borde de las lágrimas.

Va a sentarse a la butaca favorita de su mujer y mece al bebé hasta que se termina la botella.

Edward parece más contento, más dispuesto a hacerse amigos ya que el hipo paró, al igual que las ganas de hacerlo sangrar por los oídos con sus gritos, y tiene el estómago lleno.

—Tienes que sacarle el aire o tendrá cólicos y volverá a llorar —le recuerda la matrona, sonando semidormida.

Hohenheim hace una mueca y coloca al bebé contra su hombro.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —protesta, procurando no exaltarse para que Edward no vuelva a tener una rabieta.

—Recuerdo que, cuando tenía un cuerpo, podía «sacarle el aire» a cualquiera con un puño en las tripas —interviene Bartolomé, un asesino buscado por la justicia que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en Xerxes la noche que el círculo de transmutación fue activado.

Evita contestarle, porque ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo hacerlo en ésta situación: tiene la impresión de que será Edward quien se comunique con la gente lanzando puñetes en el futuro, porque tiene el carácter demasiado fuerte, ya puede percibirlo.

Mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda, Edward le sigue pellizcando la cara con su pequeña mano y Hohenheim decide que puede hacerlo cuanto le dé la gana, privilegio de ser su hijo.

Dentro de él, algunas almas vuelven a parlotear y, por una vez, se pregunta cómo serían las cosas estando atrapado en el cuerpo de alguien más. No debe ser la situación más cómoda del mundo, pero prácticamente lleva años tratando de convertirse en el mejor de los resorts.

Vuelven a pelearse cuando Bartolomé le saca bronca a algunas de las personas más contrarias a él y Van puede sentirlos a punto de lanzarse a la acción igual que un hormiguero amenazado por la lluvia.

— ¿Podemos evitar la violencia cuando mi bebé está cerca, por favor? —suplica, a pesar de que es consciente de que Edward no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa dentro de él, ya que, a diferencia de Hohenheim, sólo un alma habita el interior de su carcaza, como debería ser con todos.

_Ah, pero de no haberse dado las cosas como lo hicieron, jamás lo habrías tenido _le recuerda una vocecilla chillona dentro de su cabeza, que suena demasiado parecida a la del homúnculo.

De inmediato, la depresión lo invade.

—Lo siento, Van —repiten algunas voces a coro, porque no es la primera vez que tiene que pedirles algo así.

—Con un poco de suerte, jamás tendrás que pasar por algo tan horrible como lo que yo viví —murmura, sin dejar de darle palmaditas al niño, que ha comenzado a adormecerse de nuevo, no sin antes tratar de meterle un par de dedos en la boca.

Quiere una vida feliz para Edward y también para Trisha. Una existencia segura y libre de cualquier preocupación en la que su hijo pueda crecer sin tener que sufrir por nada. Desea que, cuando sea mayor, encuentre a alguien que lo haga feliz, exactamente como Trisha lo hace a él.

No quiere pensar en el hecho de que posiblemente tendrá toda una vida por delante para asegurarse de que así sea, incluso siguiéndose de largo una vez que los años de Trisha hayan llegado a su límite y, después, los de su hijo. No quiere dejarse consumir por el pánico que eso le provoca, así que se concentra en cerrar los ojos, inhalar profundo y llenarse las fosas nasales con el aroma a bebé que desprende el mameluco azul del niño, a quien de pronto quiere arrojar lejos, justo como le propuso Karmilla, pero no porque lo vea como un peligro, sino porque acaba de darse cuenta de que es una aberración que no merece sujetar algo tan puro, tan inocente…

Pero no puede alejarlo.

No quiere soltarlo.

No tiene idea de cómo dejar de aferrarse.

Deja que el niño duerma en la cuna de sus brazos y, desde este momento hasta que horas después regresa Trisha, cargada de bolsas de papel y con una sonrisa en los labios, no puede dejar de contemplarlo, tratando de adivinar cómo será su futuro, cómo se darán las cosas para él y de convencerse de que no fue un error tenerlo, de que si el Universo creyó conveniente ver nacer a un Edward Elric, producto de una _cosa _como él y alguien como Trisha, fue por una razón.

—Y dicen que la depresión post-parto nos da a nosotras —comenta Trisha, acercándose para quitárselo de las manos una vez ha acomodado todas las compras en la pequeña cocina.

Van se lo entrega, sintiéndose receloso, y levanta la cara para verla haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con la suya. Edward no se inmuta.

— ¿Crees que será feliz? —_siendo mi hijo. _

Algo del miedo que ha comenzado a sentir se cuela en la pregunta. Trisha lo mira, desconcertada, con una ceja en alto.

— ¡Claro que sí! —responde, sorprendida—. Pero eso no está en nuestras manos, sino en las suyas. Nuestro único deber es tratar de educarlo lo mejor posible; a partir de ahí, será cosa suya elegir y nuestra, apoyarlo.

Hohenheim asiente, queriendo creerle, pero el tiempo sigue avanzando y no quiere recorrer un camino así, con una empresa a cuestas, sin Trisha…

En cierto momento se quedará solo de nuevo, ¿no? Bueno, sabiendo que en alguna parte del mundo hay otra maldita bestia con su cara, planeando a saber qué demonios para arruinarlo todo otra vez.

Trisha se inclina para darle un beso.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso ahora. Es demasiado _pronto_ —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero conceptos así no tienen el mismo significado para él que para otros, simplemente porque el tiempo se mueve a su alrededor de manera diferente, lo ha hecho así desde hace mucho.

Quizás… si hiciera algo, podría…

Cuando cae la tarde, sale a contemplar las estrellas y, aunque mantiene la boca firmemente cerrada, por dentro tiene toda una conferencia con las miles y miles de voces que tienen algo que decirle, sintiéndose un traidor al no tomar en cuenta las de las dos personas que más le importan sobre la faz de la Tierra en una situación tan importante, pero sabe que así tiene que ser.

—O—

Al nacer Alphonse, un año más tarde, el corazón de Van se rompe un poco más, pero al menos es gracioso confirmar que Edward es todo un guerrero.

Trisha no lo cree tan divertido cuando el niño adquiere la costumbre de golpear a su hermanito en la cabeza con el primer objeto que encuentra cerca —usualmente libros— y constantemente tiene que pedirle que hable con él.

Edward no entiende de razones y Van no se sorprende, porque eso, al menos, lo sacó de él.

Los observa a la cara todo lo que puede, tratando de cincelarlos en su memoria antes de que llegue el momento de partir. Los ama tanto, que la noción de hacerles daño lo mata por dentro, pero sabe que será necesario para solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas.


	2. Nuestro hogar está en...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando llega la hora de nombrar a su hijo, Edward acepta llamarlo Van.

18 de febrero de 1923.

Rizenbul (sí, llegué sano y salvo, tú, preocupón).

Hey, Al:

Espero que todo esté yendo bien para ti (¿y Mai? Imagina que muevo los ojos, ¿sí? Hace mucho que no recibimos actualizaciones de tu novela rosa) en Xing. ¿Cómo te han tratado todos esos ojos rasgados, uh? ¿Ling se está portando bien o sigue allanando casas para ordenar comida a cuenta de otros? Dile que digo que es un malnacido y que me sigue debiendo dinero, por cierto (y a Lan-Fan, que puede amenazarme todo lo que quiera, pero siempre pensaré que su emperador es un idiota, haya ayudado a Amestris o no, sea el líder de toda una nación o no).

Llegué al pueblo hace unos días, tras hacer un corto recorrido por Kanama para ver cómo siguen las cosas por ahí. Se han recuperado bien y es casi como si «nada» hubiera pasado (de nuevo, imagina que hago un gesto… porque lo estoy haciendo): fue una de las pocas ciudades con suerte, tomando en cuenta que regiones como Reole y, por supuesto, Ishval, aún se están recobrando. 

En fin, la abuelita y Winry te envían saludos (me pidieron que lo mencionara en los POCOS respiros que me dan cuando se les ocurre dejar de mangonearme para que haga labores en la casa: cualquiera pensaría que, habiendo pasado poco más de dos décadas sin un hombre cerca, a éstas alturas podrían arreglárselas por su cuenta para hacer la mayoría de las cosas, considerando que son mejores con las herramientas de trabajo que yo, pero, al parecer, un embarazo y eso, uhm, te quita movilidad, agilidad y te vuelve propensa a descalabrar a tu esposo con llaves para tuercas ante la menor provocación. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Eso fue sarcasmo, por si acaso. Ella es un monstruo, Al, un jodido monstruo…).

Pero, igual, quiero pasar tiempo a su lado: es la mamá de mi bebé, de todas formas, ¿no? Estoy condenado. Y, faltando tan poco tiempo para la GRAN fecha… todos estamos un poco desquiciados, a decir verdad (más nosotros, lo confieso, y Pinako no hace más que vernos como si estuviera trepada en un pedestal y llamarnos «primerizos», entonándolo como si fuera un insulto).

Te extraño, Al.

De hecho, no, esa no es la expresión adecuada: te «necesito», Al. Esa lo es. Siempre fuiste mejor manejando a éstas dos de lo que nunca lo fui yo y es aún peor porque Winry sigue un tanto molesta por ese encuentro cercano que tuve hace unos meses en Drachma, ¿recuerdas? «Ya no trabajas para él, así que no puedo creer que siga dándote órdenes» dice cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y es obvio que se refiere a Mustang, ¡ja!, como si el imbécil tuviera alguna habilidad especial que le permitiera moverme por un tablero o algo así (nunca la tuvo… al menos, eso creo. ¿La tuvo alguna vez? Sé sincero).

Y, honestamente, prefiero dejar que toda la porquería caiga sobre él antes que decirle a Winry que, si acepté darle una mano al ejército en esa expedición, fue porque sonaba interesante, por mucho que los soldados drachmanos nos patearan el trasero, pero, te digo lo mismo que a Mustang cuando puso su estúpida cara de «no me impresionas, Elric» (a veces extraño ser «Acero»… a veces): debiste ver cómo quedaron ellos… pero eso es algo que no le puedes decir a tu esposa embarazada, a menos que quieras morir, así que mejor cierro la boca.

Ya es suficientemente malo cuando, en brotes de inspiración, me mira y dice cosas ¡horribles! como «no puedes seguir actuando de ésta manera tan alocada ahora que no tienes alquimia, Edward», auch, «¿qué clase de ejemplo le estarás dando a tu hijo?». Se me vienen un montón de buenas respuestas a esa pregunta cada vez que la hace, pero últimamente está tan de mal humor, que prefiero no arriesgarme dándoselas (y no es que le tenga miedo ni nada de eso).

Creo que sigue en contacto con Hawkeye y que la teniente la llama en ocasiones para quejarse con ella de lo mucho que le gustaría darle un tiro entre las cejas a su superior. Winry le dice «tensión amorosa» y yo… prefiero no pensar en eso, ¿sí? Ugh. Es como hablar de la vida sentimental de tus papás…

Por cierto, ¿has oído de Gracia, últimamente? Sé que mantienes correspondencia con ella más que yo. ¿Cómo está Elicia? Winry ha hablado de ir a visitarlas una vez que nazca el bebé. Dice que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión que tuvo la oportunidad de llevar flores a la tumba de Hughes y, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es hora de que también le presente mis respetos… es sólo que… antes… ¿ya sabes…?

Diablos, me quedé en blanco un momento.

Rayos, Al… casi nueve meses y sigo sin poder creer lo rápido que la vida avanza.

Creo que me porté algo loco comprando cosas para bebé en todos los sitios que visité los últimos meses, pero eso no te exime: más te vale enviarle algo bueno a tu sobrino y que vengas a conocerlo en cuanto puedas. También los demás, pero no me hago esperanzas: sé que Ling está hasta el cuello con ocupaciones políticas y que a Lan-Fan tendrían que arrancarle ambos brazos y piernas antes de poder extirparla completamente de su lado (desde mi punto de vista, eso «sí» es tensión amorosa). ¿Quizás trae a Mai? ¿Y a su panda rara? (¿y aprovecha para arrojarla del tren antes de que llegue aquí a mordernos? Ya sé, ya sé, eso sería maltrato animal y no te gusta, de acuerdo).

Agh, ¡por cierto!, Winry no deja de fastidiar con eso de los nombres. Ya decidió que, si es niña, la llamaremos Sarah y, a decir verdad, no me puedo quejar: es la madre, después de todo. Y, tal vez para compensar, siempre que lo menciona bromea con que podríamos ponerle «Van» si es niño.

Sólo para callarla de una buena vez, le dije que sí y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él (si es un él) de esa manera (estoy convencido de que caí en una trampa sin darme cuenta).

Van Elric, ¿qué opinas? ¡No me dejes morir solo en esto, mal hermano! No se lo comentes, pero creo que suena un poco mejor que «Yuriy» Elric. Sé que me matará si se entera y, luego, le pondrá ese nombre sólo para llevarme la contra.

En fin, espero que respondas esto pronto (al menos, antes de que nazca el bebé) y leer los reportes de tu investigación en alkahestria.

Te extraño (aunque no es para tanto).

Nos vemos, Al.

P.D: tuve que romper el sobre para poder anexar esto a la carta, pero acabo de empezar a sentir PÁNICO. Un bebé, Al. UN bebé. ¿Recuerdas lo terrible y asombroso que fue aquél día en Rush Valley con el nieto de Dominic? ¿Lo tardado y aterrador que fue todo? ¿Es tarde para empezar a creer en un Dios? ¿Crees que Winry se lo tome muy a pecho si le digo que iré a comprar tabaco para la abuelita y NO vuelvo hasta dentro de dieciocho años? Si no conociera el verdadero motivo por el que se marchó, diría que Hohenheim también se sintió así en algún momento.

¡Diablos, Al! ¡Enfrentar a la Verdad fue más sencillo! Enserio, espero verte pronto.

Se despide (por fin):

Un aterrado Edward Elric.


	3. Nebt-Het

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy y Riza saben que no pueden estar juntos, pero eso no significa que lo acepten resignados.

No recuerda muchas cosas de su madre, quien murió cuando Riza era apenas una niña, dejándola al cuidado de un padre distante, pero lo que siempre ha sabido de ella, como un conocimiento a-priori implantado en su cabeza desde el mismo momento de su concepción, es que fue bailarina, antes de tenerla, para una de las compañías más importantes y representativas de Amestris y que, desde el primer instante en que vio a su padre, Teresa Grumman lo odió a rabiar con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

En ocasiones, cuando está demasiado cansada por el trabajo y confundida por la persona con quien «labora», no puede evitar cubrirse los ojos con el dorso del brazo, tendida en su mullida cama, contra almohadones que han conservado el aroma de su enjuague para pelo, y recordar las conversaciones que tuvieron al respecto, siempre matizadas con aire de cuento:

_—Las cosas se dieron así porque Berthold era grosero, hosco y un día apareció en el teatro, luego de mi mejor presentación, me arrojó a la cara un mísero ramo de flores que comenzaban a marchitarse y dijo algo como «bien hecho» _—Riza también se acuerda de que, siempre que llegaban a ésa parte de la historia, Teresa agitaba los hombros, haciendo que una cascada de rizos dorados se moviera por ellos como resortes con demasiada energía, saltando en todas direcciones—. _¡Pero tenía una cara que sólo me hizo pensar que estaba mintiendo! _—la carcajada que soltaba a continuación sonaba como el repicar de un puñado de campanas y, hoy en día, cuando piensa en ello, se pregunta si el gran vacío en su pecho, recortado con la silueta de la mujer que recuerda, no ha propiciado que la vea con una luz casi divina, debido a que, aunque su madre era amable y adorable, seguro tenía fallos, como el resto de la gente.

Supone que, mientras sea algo que permanezca dentro de su mente, puede dejarlo pasar y seguir viéndola como le dé la gana.

— _¿Entonces por qué se casaron? _—Preguntaba, siempre atemorizada al creer que el matrimonio de sus padres no estaba cimentado en el amor, como ese del que tanto pregonaban los relatos fantasiosos que le encantaba escuchar al irse a la cama.

¿Estar al lado de alguien permanentemente, sin amarlo o siquiera quererlo, vale la pena? ¿No sería más una tortura que un alivio? A estas alturas, sabe que la gente hace muchas locuras con tal de no estar sola.

Su madre solía murmurar por lo bajo, pensativa, torcer los labios y encoger un hombro vagamente.

Siempre la misma escena, repetida una y otra vez dentro de su imaginación, parecida a la representación de una obra bien ensayada, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana abierta de la pequeña cocina del sitio que antes fue su hogar, bañándoles los hombros y arrancándoles destellos a sus cabelleras, tan similares y, al mismo tiempo, dispares cual copos de nieve producidos por la misma ventisca.

—_Comenzó a gustarme cuando me di cuenta de que sólo le faltaba práctica tratando con la gente. Me parecía poco amistoso porque siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, la boca torcida y la nariz arrugada como si el ambiente le desagradara, pero, por debajo, no eran más que nervios. Acepté tener una cita con él cuando me di cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hacía para salir de su cascarón de científico cada vez que estaba cerca de mí… luego, me enamoré de la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y su tono de voz cambiaba por completo cada vez que hablaba de su estúpida alquimia _—Riza siempre sospechó que Berthold la desheredaría si la oía referirse a la alquimia como «estúpida», pero a Teresa se lo permitía como una extraña concesión—_. Al menos siempre tuve el consuelo de que no tenía ojos para nada más que su investigación y de que fui la excepción a la regla —_lucía resignada al respecto_, _pero también triste.

_— ¡Qué tonto! —_incluso en la actualidad, lo sigue pensando.

Teresa se mostró de acuerdo con ella la única vez que respondió de esa manera; le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo y le besó la frente antes de abrazarla y pegar la mejilla a su coronilla, con tanta fuerza, aferrándose a ella, que casi le hizo daño.

—_Nunca te enamores de alguien que mire más allá de donde estás tú, de una persona que tenga los ojos puestos en un sitio que no puedas contemplar igual que él. Te ahorrarás muchas amarguras, aunque no todo sea malo. Al final, las cosas toman un sabor ácido._

Fue mucho tiempo después, cuando Teresa ya estaba tres metros bajo tierra, gracias a una enfermedad de los pulmones que acabó con ella lenta y cruelmente, que se percató de que la relación de sus padres no era perfecta, ni siquiera agradable o amistosa: sí, Berthold se esforzó por conquistarla, pero, cuando lo logró, dio su labor por cumplida y dejó de hacerlo, permitiendo que se apagara la llama. Teresa luchó por tolerarlo, por entender el segundo amor de su padre —la alquimia— de la forma en que le habría gustado ser entendida también, pues tuvo que dejar su pasión y puesto en lo que más le gustaba para formar una familia con él, pero su batalla jamás dio frutos —quizás ese era el motivo por el que el abuelo no las visitaba mucho y sólo les recordaba que seguía con vida enviándoles obsequios en sus cumpleaños y Navidad. A pesar de que en ocasiones suelen toparse por los corredores de alguna instalación militar, el viejo Grumman siempre la saluda como a una soldado más… provocando los celos de las demás, porque el sujeto puede coquetear descaradamente con cualquier cosa que respire, sin titubear—.

Cuando Teresa murió, Berthold perdió el rumbo un tiempo: se dio a la bebida y, muchas veces, la hizo sentir invisible e incluso innecesaria, con ganas de seguir a su madre a la tumba para no sentirse tan sola y abandonada, como la Cenicienta cuya única obligación era hacerse cargo de la casa y vigilar que su progenitor no cayera muerto por inanición. Berthold nunca pareció apreciarlo, pero, si no lo hizo con su madre, ¿por qué tendría que haber sido distinto con ella?

Comenzó a detestar la investigación autodidacta de su padre con las entrañas, sintiendo agruras nada más pensar en ello, y, cuando Roy Mustang, un muchacho alrededor de cuatro años mayor que ella, apareció en la puerta de su casa, enfundado en un abrigo viejo y demasiado grande para su figura, despeinado como si no hubiera conocido un cepillo en su vida, para pedirle al hombre enseñarle los secretos de la alquimia, internamente, Riza también lo despreció un poco gracias a que, en vez de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, como esperaba que hiciera, Berthold lo tomó bajo su ala protectora, alegando que había «_fuego_ en su mirada» —uno que nunca logró encontrar en ella— y justo del tipo que _necesitaba _para que las cosas siguieran avanzando por su caudal. 

A pesar del paso de los años, nunca logró hacerse a la idea de que Teresa ya no estuviera y la nueva actitud de «profesor» de Berthold sólo la encasilló todavía más en su creencia de que relacionarse con otras personas no haría más que traerle problemas, por lo que nunca se esforzó mucho por convivir con _Roy_, a pesar de que el adolescente pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa cual si viviera ahí mismo —y, en ocasiones, así era, de hecho, por lo que el mundo de Riza se confinaba a las cuatro paredes de su habitación y al corredor que conducía a la cocina por la parte trasera de la casa, permitiéndole no tener que encontrarse con _nadie_—.

No era un mal chico, de hecho, era frustrantemente amable, a pesar de que la ambición parecía ser el combustible que lo motivaba a esforzarse tanto en sus estudios, y quizás era por eso que se permitía sentir rencor por él: Roy daba la impresión de ser todo lo que su padre siempre quiso que ella fuera para dignarse a prestarle atención y, por encima de todo, ni siquiera le daba verdaderos fundamentos para odiarlo, ¡lo cual era injusto!

La Riza de la actualidad sólo sonríe con melancolía al pensar en todo eso: no tiene idea de si se sentía mejor odiándolo o ahora, cuando…

—O—

El tatuaje en su espalda comenzó a sentirse más como una cruz hecha de espinos, pesada y dolorosa, prácticamente desde el momento en que Berthold le pidió llevarlo.

La saliva se le hizo vinagre en las glándulas de la boca y sus ojos se movieron en todas direcciones, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, mientras que los de Berthold, fijos en ella, le recordaron los de un viejo león a punto de estirar la pata.

¿Por qué aceptó? A lo mejor porque fue la primera vez en años que el hombre la miró a los ojos con algo emocional en ellos y le pidió hacer algo por él, luego de mucho tiempo de desentendimiento entre ellos. Tal vez fue porque se sintió orgullosa de ser la_ elegida_, pasando por encima del perfecto Roy, algo en lo que procuró concentrarse mientras la aguja le perforaba la piel, la tinta gravándose para siempre en su cuerpo, todo hecho en un mismo día y de una vez.

¿Por qué le confió los misterios de su investigación a ella? ¿Porque la amaba y lo vio como una forma de por fin dárselo a entender o porque por sus venas corría la misma sangre y, por una vez, eso fue lo que la hizo resaltar por encima del brillante chico Mustang?

Lamentablemente, Berthold murió antes de que pudiera atreverse a hacerle la pregunta, sospechosamente pocos meses después de marcarla de por vida y justo cuando Roy comenzó a hacer notar su interés de ingresar al ejército, usando los conocimientos en alquimia que su padre le confirió para convertirse en Alquimista Estatal.

¿Fue por eso, entonces? Berthold siempre supo que Roy se convertiría en aquello que repudiaba y debido a ello decidió darle los secretos de su investigación a ella, que jamás podría descifrarlos por su cuenta, antes que a él, que tenía las llaves para leer las palabras, escritas en un lenguaje arcaico, y alcanzar la grandeza con la que su padre siempre soñó, pero que, debido al tiempo y su incansable fluir, jamás podría derramar sobre sí mismo.

Nunca supo cómo sentirse al respecto, pero la animadversión que ya sentía por Mustang sólo aumentó, siendo, ahora más que nunca, el depósito de su frustración, aunque, el día del funeral de Berthold, al que sólo se presentaron ellos más un pequeño grupo de personas que parecían estar ahí más a la fuerza que por cuenta propia, cuando el hombre por fin le habló de sus motivaciones para unirse a la milicia, todo el calor que sentía en su contra comenzó a disminuir y, por primera vez, se permitió verlo con otros ojos, unos más amistosos y menos cargados de prejuicio.

Entendió que su desencanto con él no tenía nada que ver con la persona que Roy Mustang era por su cuenta, sino con Berthold y su desentendimiento por ella y su madre, que al final sólo proyectó contra la primera persona que se le plantó delante.

_¡Qué tonto! _—¿por qué recordó aquella vieja exclamación precisamente en ese instante?—.

Al decidir mostrarle la investigación de su padre, lo hizo de corazón, al igual que la petición de quemarla con la misma llama tatuada en su piel y, aunque se percató de la obvia reticencia a herirla plasmada en sus facciones, se aseguró de mostrarse determinada para convencerlo.

Siempre fue buena en mantenerse firme en sus convicciones, a fin de cuentas.

Al final, mientras las quemaduras sanaban, lenta y dolorosamente, tuvo la amarga sensación de que ya no era sólo ella cargando los pecados de su padre y, gracias al cielo, el peso se volvió más tolerable, con todo y el hecho de que, con Mustang en el ejército, estaba segura de que no lo volvería a ver.

—O—

Llegó a Ishval sabiendo los pormenores del trabajo que realizaría, pero jamás creyó que pudieran dolerle tanto. Algunos, como Kimblee, parecían disfrutarlo, pero ella, con cada bala disparada por su arma, se sentía desvalida y a punto de desfallecer, con el alma tan rota que pronto podría comenzar a repartirla como caramelos lanzados al aire por los alrededores, viendo los pedazos de su ser convertirse en polvo antes de tocar el suelo.

Hughes sacaba fuerza de las cartas de su prometida, esperando por él en la distancia, sana y salva, convencido de que, apenas se encontraran, se casarían, harían una vida juntos y todo tendría sentido de nuevo, pero Riza, sola en el mundo, no tenía una esperanza similar.

Mustang parecía tan derrotado como ella, sobre todo después de recibir un tiro del ishvalano con quien pasó los últimos años de la academia, que no consiguió matarlo por un golpe de suerte que debía dolerle en las entrañas, porque ¿qué lo hacía tan especial para haber logrado burlar a la muerte cuando, a su alrededor, las personas, inocentes y envueltas en ésta guerra sin sentido, caían igual que reces vencidas por el calor, con la única diferencia de estar bañadas en sangre o calcinadas gracias a sus manos?

No siempre estaban juntos, era estúpido tratar de comportarse como viejos conocidos o amigos hallándose donde estaban, pero las pocas ocasiones en que podían encontrarse para ingerir una mísera cena que les sabía más a lodo que a comida, procuraban mostrarse como un hombro en el cual recargarse, el uno para el otro. Todos parecían necesitar un apoyo similar y nadie se los reprochaba.

La palabra «soldado» sólo cobra sentido en el campo de batalla y, desgraciadamente, es uno miserable.

—Tal vez el maestro tenía razón y todo esto no es más que una equivocación —le dijo él una noche, negándose a verla a la cara, mientras, bajo el resguardo de la oscuridad, sus manos, manchadas de tierra y sangre, permanecían entrelazadas, aferradas con una fuerza que lastimaba, tratando de quedarse así hasta que el mal rato pasara—. Nada de esto tiene lógica. Estamos destruyendo más de lo que estamos logrando.

Pensó en decirle que poco de lo que su padre hizo en su vida tuvo significado, pero se tragó el comentario.

La cabeza le flotaba de cansancio y, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se rindió y la apoyó en su hombro, cerrando los ojos para descansarlos un poco.

En un par de minutos, alguien llegaría corriendo para decirles que la refriega empezaba de nuevo y tendrían que caminar de vuelta hacia el infierno…

—O—

¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de que volver a separarse de Roy sería como arrancarse un trozo de sí misma y dejarlo botado a la deriva? Ciertamente, tuvo que ser al volver a Amestris y verse obligada a lidiar por su cuenta con la ansiedad, los ataques de pánico, las sombras persiguiéndola por todos lados y los gritos de gente frágil muriendo bajo los estallidos de los cañones y el del don maldito de la alquimia, consumiéndolos y extirpándoles su valor humano, pasando por encima de ellos igual que si fueran nada.

En las noches, al cerrar los ojos, en vez de sumergirse en la oscuridad, no había más que bailoteos, naranjas y amarillos, tras sus pestañas, recordándole que los muertos en el listado de Mustang también eran suyos, porque ella puso el arma en sus manos, el círculo de transmutación en sus guantes, tanto como sus ojos contemplaron por la mirilla y sus dedos presionaron el gatillo…

No tardó mucho en volver a buscarlo, en solicitarle que la aceptara bajo su manto, casi sonando igual que cuando él mismo fue a pedírselo a su padre. Y no lo hizo porque fuera el único anestésico para las molestias de su mente, sino porque se convenció de que, a su lado, encontraría la forma de pagar por los pecados que cometió.

Sin necesidad de que Mustang se lo dijera, se dio cuenta de que claramente tenía planes similares en la cabeza, pero arreglar los desbarajustes provocados por una catástrofe como la guerra nunca es tarea fácil.

—O—

Cuando comenzó a familiarizarse con los patrones de comportamiento de Roy, fuera de Ishval, con sinceridad, lo creyó un imbécil y, por mucho tiempo, dudó si era una fachada o si el sujeto se portaba así todo el tiempo, lejos de las explosiones y los cadáveres.

Coqueto, sinvergüenza, desobligado, ligeramente tonto —socialmente hablando—, carismático con quien le convenía; se percató de que «haber crecido juntos» —o lo que fuera que hicieron en casa de Berthold Hawkeye—, metafóricamente hablando, no la volvía una erudita en el ABC de Roy Mustang y de que, quizás, lo malinterpretó todas esas noches que pasaron lado a lado, preguntándose si ese día verían su final.

La gente actúa de una forma estando bajo presión y de otra al verse libres de ella, de todas formas. Y así lo vio, durante mucho tiempo, resignada a permanecer junto a él, a tratar de distinguir «lo que haría después», hasta que un día, yendo a pescarlo a un bar para evitar que se metiera en un escándalo mediático —el alcohol comenzó a gustarle demasiado luego de Ishval—, el hombre le habló, con aliento demasiado alcoholizado y voz arrastrada, de cómo fue crecer en una «casa de citas» —se pregunta si así lo llamó siempre o si es un término elocuente para incitar las ricitas de los demás, que son demasiado estúpidos para dejar de ver un pasado como ese con ojos entornados y la nariz arrugada—, al cuidado de «la tía Chris» y rodeado de un sinfín de chicas a las que, en vez de ver como trozos de carne, igual que los otros, aprendió a querer como hermanas, así que, a diferencia de lo que pudo creer al principio, se entera de que, para él, una prostituta nunca es _sólo _una prostituta y de que ese aire de playboy no es más que un frente falso para engañar a los despistados y ella no es nada más que avispada, por lo que, para su desgracia, se enamoró un poco de él esa noche, en medio del humo del cigarro y los soplos de whiskey.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, igual que una cerradura girando al entrar en contacto con una llave, y las entrañas empezaron a hacerle cabriolas en el vientre. Recuerda que se le pusieron las mejillas calientes y, cuando él le colocó una mano en la muñeca, a saber por qué motivo, todo su cuerpo se sintió al borde de derretirse…

Tuvo citas antes, conoció a hombres que quiso y que dejó entrar a su vida, pero nunca sintió los ojos picando de ansiedad al no querer cerrarse y dejar de contemplarlos, como le pasó ese día con Mustang, a pesar de que no estaba ofreciendo la mejor de sus imágenes. Jamás le pidió al cielo que detuviera el tiempo para que el contacto de sus manos no terminara y poder seguir sintiendo el calor natural emanado por esa piel, demasiado blanca y tan tibia, que era como si estuviera naturalmente investida con flamas.

Obviamente, también sintió pánico y, como si lo hubiera transmitido por medio del sitio donde la tocaba, Roy, inmediatamente, se alejó para concentrarse en beber los restos de alcohol en su vaso —y casi ahogarse con un hielo polizón que se le metió a la boca y terminó en su garganta—.

Claro, Riza tiene ésta clase de suerte, vamos.

El problema es que, en medio de todos sus descubrimientos aquél día, también estuvo el de que Roy no tenía, por el momento, planes en cuanto al amor, cuando sí poseía un montón para otras cosas, incluso seguidos de algunos cuantos de contingencia.

Y, dada su carrera militar —la de ambos—, probablemente sería mejor así, motivo por el cual, desde aquél entonces, se aseguró de nunca permitir que sus emociones se mostraran demasiado en su cara, delatándola insalvablemente.

Siempre ha sido buena encerrando lo que no le gusta de sí misma en cajas en su interior.

—O—

Siempre tuvo la impresión de que Hughes lo sabía y de que las bromas a Mustang acerca de conseguirse una esposa eran más en su dirección que para molestar al otro, pero, cada vez que permitía que su mente flotara en esa dirección —en tener una boda increíble e iniciar una familia como la de las historias que su madre le relataba siendo pequeña—, el fantasma de la realidad venía a plantarse justo frente a su cara, recordándole que eligió una vida distinta, que hizo un pacto y que ya tenía un camino establecido qué seguir.

De todas formas, las cosas le parecían bien como estaban: era consciente de que Roy había depositado en ella una confianza que no le tenía a nadie más e incluso se las arreglaron para inventar patrones entre ellos, para volverse uno parte del otro de tal forma que, en caso de que sus vidas corrieran peligro en cierto momento y tuvieran que tomar decisiones cruciales, podrían seguir siendo capaces de comunicarse entre ellos, dejando al resto del mundo fuera de su esfera personal.

—O—

Lo que su madre nunca le dijo, pero ahora puede leer, escrito en tinta invisible, es que amar a alguien demasiado _asfixia…_

—O—

La primera vez que una de sus misiones los puso en riesgo de nuevo y una horrible herida en su hombro la hizo creer que moriría desangrada antes de que arribara la ayuda, notó algo extraño en los ojos azules de Roy Mustang que la llevó a preguntarse si… pero perdió la consciencia antes de poder darle más vueltas a su impresión, sin embargo, lo último que recuerda antes de caer rendida en la tierra, es la forma en que una mano ajena se aferró a la suya, negándose a soltarla.

Cree que sonrió y la noción la hace sentir avergonzada, ya que, ¿quién hace eso en las puertas de la muerte? Pero era joven y el mundo no le había mostrado aun la peor cara que tenía que ofrecer, por más que lo creyera.

—O—

Todo alcanzó un punto crucial cuando perdieron un convoy entero de soldados al investigar actividades anómalas en la frontera, muy cerca de donde, poco después, conocieron a los hermanos Elric y a la joven Rockbell.

Roy nunca ha lidiado bien con la muerte de sus hombres —prueba de ello: el remolino de caos que vino tras la muerte de Hughes, aunque siempre ha supuesto que eso fue más como perder a un hermano que a un camarada— y, sólo para asegurarse de que no se pegara un tiro mientras no lo veía —durante mucho tiempo, creyó que lo haría, luego de la guerra, pero, afortunadamente, Hughes lo hizo prometer que se aferraría a la vida, bajo el chantaje de llegar a la cima y cambiar las cosas para todos—, Riza se mantuvo toda la noche a su lado, aun si eso implicó soportar su mal humor y su fútil intento de mantenerlo oculto de ella, que hace mucho aprendió a ver a través de él y sus modos, transmutados a cristal para sus ojos. 

Fue cuando el aroma del alcohol, proveniente de sus labios, se volvió más intenso, que se hartó por fin y le arrancó la botella de la mano, provocando que la mirara con el ceño fruncido y la súplica en las pupilas de hacerlo olvidar.

Aún recuerda el calor encerrado en la habitación de la posada, el viento agitando las ramas de un árbol seco al otro lado de la ventana y el olor de la leña consumiéndose en el hogar, encendido con una cerilla en vez de los guantes — ¡los malditos guantes!— que reposaban sobre la mesita para el café.

Si Roy Mustang tiene un defecto imperdonable, es que toda una marea de emociones se puede reflejar en su mirada a pesar de lo estoica que se muestre su cara y si Riza Hawkeye posee uno a su vez, es poder leerlo cual libro abierto sólo para ella.

Se dispuso distraerlo, haciéndolo tan eficientemente como un millón de cosas más con tal de protegerlo, cumpliendo lo que se juró hacer hace tanto tiempo.

Le permitió hundir el rostro en su cuello, rozarle la piel con los labios y respirar su perfume, deshacer su apretado peinado y dejar correr hebras de cabello dorado por una espalda que sus dedos ya habían tocado, pero con un propósito completamente diferente, hace mucho.

Egoístamente, quiso saber si estaba tratando de consolarlo con sus besos o si estaba tomando algo aprovechándose de la situación, a sabiendas de que no lo habría obtenido de ninguna otra forma, porque Roy siempre fue recatado y respetuoso en todo lo referente a su relación.

Quizás ambos jugaron con fuego esa noche y fueron lo suficientemente ilusos para creer que no se quemarían, pero así fue.

—O—

Mirando de nuevo el presente y no el pasado, es consciente de que lo primero que pensó de Edward Elric fue que se trataba de un muchachito orgulloso y tonto, que quiso jugar con un poder demasiado grande —el mismo que terminó consumiendo a su padre y poniéndolo en la tumba junto a la de su madre—, pero hoy en día, el chico ha logrado ganarse su respeto incluso antes de lo que muchos otros, adultos y con carreras bien cimentadas, lo han hecho y no porque sea un genio o porque le tenga aprecio, sino porque rezuma una caracteristica que Riza siempre ha querido tener y no tiene idea de si la ha conseguido: poder plantarse frente al peligro y hacerle frente sin parpadear o consumirse por el terror, si haciéndolo conseguirá salvar la vida de alguien más, incluso si no se trata de un ser querido.

Roy lo llama idiota, aunque, cuando lo hace, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en la comisura de su boca y Riza quiere saber si es debido al mismo fuego que su padre alegó ver en él —son tan parecidos, que es casi lógico que no se soporten: Roy consigue sacar en Edward una madurez arrogante que le permitió seguir en la milicia cuando fue necesario y Edward, por su parte, es capaz de extraer esa venita pusilánime que Riza siempre ha sabido que Mustang intenta mantener bien oculta—.

A veces, cuando ve a Edward y Winry, por quien siente un cariño similar al que le tendría a una hermana menor, una punzada de envidia se enciende en su pecho, que la orilla a tratar de adivinar qué pudo haber hecho diferente con su vida para tener lo mismo, algo que la hiciera sentir segura y protegida, envuelta en una promesa que se cumpliría tarde o temprano, dándole fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

Pero, de nuevo, _esto _no es del todo malo…

Ladea el rostro en la cama del hospital para contemplar la figura recortada de Mustang, en la cama vecina, tomando una siesta después de pasar toda la mañana estudiando los pormenores de la crisis de Ishval con ayuda de Breda y Fuery.

¿Por qué tiene qué verse guapo incluso estando ciego, convaleciente y sin haberse afeitado en tres días?

¡Dios, esa debe ser la razón de que tenga el ego por las nubes! —Pero no le importa y gira sobre su costado para observarlo todo lo que se le da la gana mientras él permanece inconsciente de que lo hace—. 

—O—

La mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron con el sol asomándose por la ventana y el hechizo se rompió con violencia.

Roy dejó de respirar en su espalda descubierta, marcada por las cicatrices dejadas por la investigación de su padre tanto como por sus propias manos, que siempre llevarán a cuestas la Salamandra Mítica, y, con una profunda inhalación, se hizo a un lado, dando un salto.

Riza casi pudo escuchar el caudal de pensamientos que se deslizaron por su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, de lo que hicieron, todos negativos y dirigidos contra sí mismo por haber perdido el control.

Por haber dicho lo que dijo cuando creyó que estaba demasiado distraída para prestarle atención.

Las dos palabras seguían zumbando en sus oídos y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera dejar de pensar en ellas como un mantra manteniéndola a flote.

—Esto… —empezó Mustang, voz tan ronca que por poco no parecía la suya, pero Riza lo interrumpió, sólo asintiendo contra la almohada, los vestigios de la somnolencia haciéndola sentir demasiado relajada para preocuparse.

—No puede ocurrir de nuevo, lo sé —terminó por él, oyéndose lacónica, aunque, por dentro, su corazón se sintió estrujado.

Roy guardó un silencio mortuorio, tan potente que oprimía, antes de murmurar que sería lo mejor; Riza se dio cuenta de inmediato de que era su pista para salir corriendo —simbólicamente hablando, porque, a decir verdad, se tomó su tiempo al vestirse, mientras el otro parecía encontrar la cortina que cubría la ventana de lo más interesante—.

Al marcharse, Roy no hizo nada por detenerla, pero, a partir de ese momento, algo se proyectó en sus pupilas que le dejó en claro que no era la única luchando una batalla contra lo imposible, tratando de combatir un sentimiento que, en pos de algo más grande, jamás tendría la oportunidad de florecer.

De alguna forma, se las arregló para mantener su amor en cadenas y, aunque al principio pareció costarle algo de trabajo, Roy también y pronto encontraron el balance perfecto entre sus caóticas vidas y el trabajo, convirtiéndose en el complemente perfecto el uno para el otro.

Pero nunca fue suficiente.

Jamás sería suficiente.

—O—

Abre los ojos y, con sorpresa, se da cuenta de que se quedó dormida. Ahora es de noche y Roy, despierto, permanece sentado contra las almohadas de su cama, haciendo molinetes con los dedos de manera distraída.

—Acero vino hace un momento a despedirse —le cuenta, con la mirada baja, sonando casi triste.

Riza enarca una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en la comisura de sus labios: sabe que a su padre también le dolió percatarse de que Roy se alejaría de él para unirse al ejército y Mustang, quien fue el que encendió la llama de la oportunidad en Edward, debe sentirse como un tutor al que acaban de dejarle el nido vacío.

—Estoy segura de que se mantendrá en contacto —consuela, pero la sonrisa sólo se ensancha.

Le gusta cuando Roy sale del cascarón y la deja ver lo que jamás le permite a otros.

Ella, por su parte, espera que la amistad que tiene con Winry Rockbell perdure, porque le parece una chica agradable y le tiene aprecio prácticamente desde la primera vez que la vio, por atreverse a cuestionar las razones del ejército.

—No me dio esa impresión… —Roy gira el rostro y sus ojos fallan por cuestión de centímetros al tratar de posarse en su cara, pero al menos eso durará poco. En cuanto Havoc sea curado, será su turno y todo volverá a la normalidad. Relativamente hablando—. Teniente.

Técnicamente, cuando le dijo a Envidia que el coronel siempre la llamaba Riza en privado, no estaba mintiendo del todo —al menos, así era antes de que las cosas entre ellos se vieran obligadas a cambiar a un tinte más objetivo luego de la noche que compartieron—. A veces, cree que le gusta más ser llamada por su rango que por su nombre de pila, siempre y cuando lo haga él.

—Coronel —bromea, dándose cuenta de que la gracia se proyecta en su voz.

—Quería agradecerle por… no abandonarme. En ningún momento. Y ahora que todo acabó… pues…

—Tampoco lo haré —le asegura y la más pequeña de las sonrisas se proyecta en los labios del hombre, haciéndolo lucir todavía más atractivo de lo que es.

Suertudo.

Riza extiende la mano en su dirección, a pesar de que sabe que Roy no puede verla, pero la sonrisa del otro le basta igual que si la hubiera sujetado.

Está segura de que llevan mucho tiempo viendo en la misma dirección, con la mente puesta en la misma meta, y le agradaría saber si eso habría hecho feliz a su madre, si puede contar como su propia versión de cuento de hadas.

Aun si tuviera una varita mágica para cambiar las cosas a como le gustaría que fueran, no lo haría, porque después de combatir contra una entidad cósmica maligna, se da cuenta de que todo está bien tal cual es: hay fuego entre ellos y no desea que se extinga. Quiere mantenerlo ardiendo por el resto de sus días, alimentándolo con un sinfín de experiencias más. 

—Gracias, _Riza_.

Ahora es ella quien sonríe y se relaja contra las almohadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusta mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
Recuerda que me encuentras en:  
Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.  
FictionPress: The state of dreaming.


End file.
